Template talk:SR Stage Navigation
width of the stage navigation map The navigation box has a large width. We can shrink the box by simply cutting up to 250 pixel of the images at the right side. So we just have to replace the 11 images. And in the template we only have to change the width in the first line and in the block where all the images are listed. If you would like to have a smaller nav box I can do this. Just tell me! images for every stage with stickman I think I can change the template which will save us some work for future updates of stages. It seems I found out how a Stickman is really looking (he has a 1 pixel black border around the white body). This allowed me to create a transparent GIF image which we could use as an overlay on top of the image map showing the empty world map. I just have to figure out how to do it that it doesn't cause any problems for some browsers. If this is working we would need to maintain only one single image of the world map without any stickman, and only enter the new coordinates of the stages. This is much less work, because for the next stage you would have to create and update 14 world map images, and create the new one. And it would get more and more every time. --Justme2 14:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) : That's a fantastic idea. I don't see any other problems with it. --bewnt 17:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :: I didn't forget this idea, but I had some serious troubles implementing it. My first tests in my user space completly failed, because the image map prevented all the nice CSS stuff I wanted to do. Also they only accept certain CSS attributes in the style attribute of the tags, and filter out everything else. This was killing all my other strategies for it. I have seen some other approaches in the German Wikipedia, which I want to try out, but that stuff is complicated (I had to go from the article source through three templates until I found their trick). If everything fails, the last hope is to directly include this stuff into the Mediawiki:Common.css. But this would require an admin to update the positions every time in a complicated manner in this in the future probably long CSS file, and we would experience caching problems (I've read that a browser can cache those CSS files for more than a month before getting the new changes). But tomorrow (supposing we get a new stage) we should simply do it the old way. --Justme2 20:34, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::: I have done it. Please check if you are experiencing any problems with it. By the way, there is one little disadvantage: If you click the stickman image ... you get the stickman image ... ::: If it's working fine we can delete Template:SR_Stage_Navigation/Image_File and all the "SR World Map STAGE.png" images (see Category:Stick_Ranger_stages#mw-category-media). We only need SR_World_Map.png‎ and SR_World_Map_Partially_Revealed.png‎. --Justme2 20:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC) About the title the title is not at the center,can anyone fix it??? 14:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I've tried to fix it many times before, but it failed. Ivan247Talk Page 15:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Why the template fail to show the map??? 09:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) If I'm correct, there are some problems after a technical update by Wikia. Wait until they come up with a solution. Ivan247Talk Page 13:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Problem again There is a empty row between the scroll and the 'list of stages:' word, it is because of the div of the world map word, and I don't know how to kill it. Yathimc (talk) 06:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) From what I see it looks like each div takes one line by itself... Reduced the gap by a bit. Not completely done... Ivan247Talk Page 08:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Temporarily solved by a strange way. Yathimc (talk) 11:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC)